


Horizons

by luna_ren_creations



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, F/M, Falling In Love, Victorian, Victorian Science Fiction, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_ren_creations/pseuds/luna_ren_creations
Summary: Two souls. One has dreams of leaving London altogether and pursuing her dream of being an inventor, the other is a ship's commander with no immediate plans. What happens when they meet? What happens when war breaks out? Your guess is as good as theirs.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**ONE:**

Watching her memories play out in front of her in dream form, made Liza feel like she was watching her life as if it were a film. Her mother and father, both beautiful people who did nothing more than love their daughter and provide only the best for her. There was no trouble on the horizon, nothing but peaceful, idyllic days. Liza could still smell the familiar scent attached to her mother’s dresses, the comforting scents of her father’s cigars and aftershave. She longed for just one more whiff of both. Silly sounding, yes, but she had to keep some things in the secret wishes of her heart. Elizabeth Spencer’s life had turned out… well not quite as she’d hoped, but one’s course doesn’t always point to where intended. As her cream and silver pointed cat, Sabrina gently licked the tip of her nose, rousing her from her slumber, the sepia toned footage of her dream memories faded away and she was faced with her reality. A cramped attic room, made that much more cramped with her work table and everything she spent her spare time tinkering with. Sabrina purred, laying down at the foot of the bed and commencing to groom her paws. A smile briefly danced across her lips.

“Oh to be a cat.” She thought, on more than one occasion. It was certainly a much more pleasurable lifestyle than the one she had. But at least she could do what she loved. Liza’s father, Daniel Spencer, had been a grand inventor. His life goal was to invent a recreational aircraft, aside from the great military aircrafts already in vast production and use. He was a genius in aerodynamics, physics and anthropology and he was his only daughter’s hero. Working at the ship-yard on the most magnificent air-ships in the entire nation, was her way to feel close to him. So what if she had to live 2 separate lives? She’d been working as a mechanic, building and replacing military airships since she was 17 years old, under an assumed name; not to mention an assumed gender. Every morning, as she donned work trousers, a heavy knit sweater that was several sizes too big, large work boots and a pageboy cap over her tied up auburn hair, she wasn’t Elizabeth Hope Spencer. She was Spencer Hope. Liza quickly realized a woman would never be respected in that line of work, not to mention her aunt, with whom she had lived with since she was 16, would have a coronary if she knew her niece's true vocation. Thus began 2 separate lives. As far as her mother’s sister, her aunt Greta knew, as well as her Uncle Alfred, 4 cousins, her cousin Laura’s husband Frederick and their 3 children knew, Liza worked as a governess. Mattie was the only one who knew the truth and quite frankly, the only relative she truly liked. Every day for 3 years, minus Sundays, Liza got up before the sun and donned her other persona and left the house, through an escape ladder she’d constructed out the back of the massive home. She would meet Mattie at the side of the house, where she’d be given a to go lunch and the work day would commence. 

On that chilly December day, the morning began as the same. Absentmindedly munching on an apple for breakfast, Liza met Mattie at their same spot. 

“You will be back in time to get ready for the dance this evening, won’t you?” 21 year old Mattie Hartford was a much more handsome young woman than Liza, with perfectly round doe eyes, rosebud lips and luscious chestnut locks. She was around the same height as Liza, however, while Liza was a skinny, athletically built redhead with eyes like emeralds, Mattie was well formed, willowy and quite honestly, a goddess. How she was not yet engaged to some dashing gentleman was beyond Liza. She used to be jealous of her cousin, until she got older and realized courting gentlemen would never be her ambition. That said, the dance planned for that evening at the Chandler Estate, was something Liza would not miss. They put on a function every year around Christmas time and it was nearly almost always guaranteed that at least 3 young couples who met at the annual Chandler Christmas ball would be wed by the following Christmas. Everybody who was anybody was invited, basically if you had money or family with money, you were on the guest list. And Lord and Lady Chandler were probably one of the wealthiest families in London. With one son and daughter, both unmarried, their children were well sought after by both ladies and gentlemen. Mattie had harboured feelings for Joshua Chandler for many years, but he was a Captain in the Royal Air Navy and often deployed. She had tried to forge a friendship with his sister, Victoria, but her personality was sadly ‘less than agreeable.’ That said, Joshua was to attend the ball that evening, having been summoned back to London. According to the last word, he and his ship, the  **_HMAS Ariel_ ** were en route to the London airship station. Mattie was hoping for her chance at long last. Liza smiled at her cousin. 

“Would not miss it for the world. You will have a gown ready, when I return?” Admittedly, Liza didn’t own many gowns fancy enough for the Chandler Ball, but thanks to Mattie’s connections at the local dressmaker’s shop, they had fresh gowns every season. Mattie smiled.

“Have you any doubt, dear cousin?”

“Not in you.” Liza winked. She couldn’t chat long and soon wished Mattie a good day and headed off, down to the docks to begin her work.

**************

Captain Joshua Chandler stood on deck of the  **_Ariel_ ** , breathing in the fresh air among the few white puffs of clouds surrounding him. After offering aid to the South Americas during their latest wave of piracy, he was grateful to return home for a spell. Pirates were fun, sure, but it wasn’t why he enlisted. In the days of his father, the globe was facing war and he wanted to live the excitement his father had. Though to openly wish for a world war was a bit mad. As his shoulder length raven hair tried to break free from its tie in the billowing wind, he smiled over to his first officer, the flame haired, somewhat severe in appearance, Commander Reuben Overton. 

“I can’t tell you how thrilled I am for you to accompany me to my family’s ball this evening.” He expressed.

“Not at all. After hearing about this famous annual ball every year, it’s high time I experienced it for myself.” Commander Overton probably considered his captain to be one of his closest friends and would do nearly anything for him, even though large social gatherings really weren’t his forte. At least he would finally meet the famous Lady Victoria Chandler, whom her brother had assured him on more than one occasion that she was  _ most becoming.  _ Marriage was not in the Commander’s immediate plans, but it didn’t hurt to ‘take stock’ as it were. 

“Will our delay into the shipyard make us late for the ball, Captain?” The Commander suddenly wondered. In their final battle with the most ruthless band of pirates of the bunch,  **_The Ariel_ ** had sustained minor damage to her starboard side and Captain Chandler wanted to personally deliver her to be repaired. 

“I think not. They’re expecting our arrival at around half past 4:00. That will give us plenty of time.” Overton hoped so, as much as parties made him uncomfortable, being late made him even more so. 

“Who knows?” Said Captain Chandler.

“If things go well with my sister and yourself, perhaps  **_The Ariel_ ** will be the site of a wedding in the near future.” He jokingly nudged Overton with his shoulder. The Commander fought a blush. Maybe, but he’d make no promises. All that mattered to him at that time was assisting in delivering  **_The Ariel_ ** to the shipyard and getting through the Chandler Ball without making an embarrassment out of himself.

**  
  
  
  
**


	2. Two

**TWO:**

Liza wasn’t too involved with her fellow workers, only the division she was in charge of, largely constructing and/or repairing the vast array of mechanisms needed for any standard military airship to function properly. That said, she couldn’t help but notice the men chattering on about a very special ship coming into the dock towers that afternoon and hoping to be selected for the special detail required to make her repairs, or to potentially meet the esteemed captain, Joshua Chandler. Liza’s ears perked at the mention of the very man she’d briefly discussed with Mattie only that morning. Of course Liza was not going to hope to be chosen to work on the ship, expected around 4:00 pm, she was perfectly fine to stay out of the limelight. Unfortunately, her mechanical aptitude was unparalleled and found herself hearing her pseudonym listed among others to repair the very ship under Chandler’s command. 

“Perhaps I can at least see whether I can gain any information on him to benefit Mattie, this evening.” Liza thought, amused. She worried though, that the late repair would put her late to get home and ready in time for the ball, but her overseers assured the selected group that it shouldn’t take any longer than 2 hours. That still put her behind, but it wasn’t too bad. Besides, as the work-day progressed and Liza became privy to more information about Captain Chandler as well as his first officer, she was curious to catch a glimpse of the 2 men. Joshua Chandler of course she’d met before, though she had not been face to face with him in a few years. Not since he sailed off to the Carribean islands and the Americas to help ward off cutthroat bands of pirates and traffickers coming from Africa. His first officer was said to be a severe, no nonsense man, who was rather handy with a pistol or a sword, whichever was closest. Liza briefly wondered if such a man would accompany Chandler to his family ball that evening. She thought that not likely, believing this first officer of his to be some middle aged, horrifically scarred war dog. What pleasure would he have of a night of dance and socializing? Liza planned on staying well out of the way as Chandler’s ship  **_The Ariel_ ** came into dock. Her team swarmed the vessel immediately, a few gentlemen paused to salute 2 men stepping off the ship. Liza tried to move past them quickly, unless God forbid, though not likely, Chandler recognized her face. Officers almost never disembarked at the shipyard. As focused on the task at hand she wanted to be, Liza couldn’t help but catch a side swept glance at Chandler and the man he walked with. Was that his first officer?

“Can’t be.” The man was far too handsome to fit the description her fellow workers had described. He was tall, quite built and oh the hair. Never before had Liza seen such a vibrant shade of red, aside from her own atrocious mop. And yet the man pulled it off so effortlessly. Liza almost wasn’t aware she was staring, until his pale blue eyes spotted her from the corner of his eye.

“Oh blast it!” She thought, hurriedly turning and making for the gangplank as fast as she could.

“Hey! Wait!” A male voice, dipped in a lilting Scottish accent called after her. Liza knew ignoring would be rude, especially to an officer, but she was afraid of being discovered. Reaching the gangplank, she thought she was home free, until a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. She came face to face with the flaming haired man and fell victim to his steely gaze. 

“Did you not hear me, boy?” He asked, very directly. 

“I-I…” Liza did not know what to say. At that, a loud laugh escaped his lips and he heartily clapped Liza on the back, making her stagger forward a few paces. Her heart still racing, she stood up straight as the man was halfway back down the gangplank. Chandler chuckled.

“You are a ruthless man, Reuben Overton. Scaring that boy half to death for your own amusement. You’d better pray the poor lad doesn’t drop dead of fright.” The captain gave his friend a lighthearted shove. Overton smiled cheekily, flashing a set of perfect teeth.

“Ah, it’s harmless. Gives ‘em more of a spine. Now off with you, laddie. I’ve had my fun.” As Liza’s feet carried her away, she balled her fists. What a loathsome creature.

***************

“You know what you should’ve done?” Mattie suggested as Liza’s story of Chandler’s rotten first officer came out, whilst her cousin tried in vain to make something beautiful out of Liza’s unruly red hair. 

“What’s that?” Liza looked up at her cousin’s reflection in the mirror she sat in front of.

“Taken your cap off and accused him of harassing a lady.” She chuckled. While Liza would have liked nothing more than to see that insolent worm of a man’s face turn as red as his hair with embarrassment, she knew in the long run, she had to let it go. Had she allowed such a scenario to take place, not only would she lose her job, but possibly be imprisoned, or worse. 

“I just sincerely hope he is not at the ball this evening, or I may have a very difficult time controlling my tongue.” Liza set her jaw as Mattie finished up her do.

“Because then you will be in trouble.” She smirked, laying her hands atop Liza’s shoulders. Mattie looked wonderful, her dark hair beautifully curled and half pinned up. Her dress was breathtaking as well, a lovely cobalt blue with gold embroidering and designs. Liza’s own dress was rather pretty as well, a lovely burgundy colour, with bronze embroidery and a wide, off the shoulder neckline. Sometimes Liza forgot she was a woman, but it was times like those she enjoyed being Liza Spencer. Mattie had done her hair into a beautiful bun, with a few loose, wavy tendrils to frame her heart shaped face. 

“Well my dear, I daresay we’re ready for a little dancing.” Mattie smiled, as Liza rose and grabbed her cloak from the bed, beside a snoozing Sabrina. 

“Girls! The carriage is waiting!” Liza’s aunt bellowed up the staircase. It never ceased to amaze Liza how deafening a decibel her aunt’s voice could get. She and Mattie shared a look.

“Coming, mother!” Mattie replied and they were off. Having 2 lives was sometimes trialsome, but Liza did find it fun.


	3. Three

**THREE:**

The front of the Chandler estate was aglow with lamps, torches and the dazzling front lights as the Hartford family carriage rolled up. Aunt Greta and Uncle Alfred got our first, Aunt Greta had enough feathers in her hair to attract wild foul, and they were followed out by her 3 youngest children, 15 year old Johnathan, 14 year old Anna and 16 year old Beatrice. Cousin Laura and Frederick remained home with their own children and for that, Liza was glad. She and Mattie emerged last, walking inside together.

“Are you keeping an eye out for the red haired menace?” Mattie teasingly asked into Liza’s ear, as they handed their cloaks off to the attendants. Liza smirked.

“I’m not worried.” She replied. She just overall wished to forget about the entire incident. Besides, it’s not like he’d ever recognize her as ‘the boy from the shipyard’ when she very clearly resembled a young lady, that evening. The girls made their way into the main ball-room and Liza’s eyes caught a flash of bright red almost instantly. The Commander stood with Captain Chandler toward the front of the room, along with his parents and sister, Victoria, who was practically hanging off of Overton.

“Is that him?” Mattie asked, looking in the same direction Liza was. 

“Uh huh. I see Victoria’s gotten her claws into him already.” She smirked, amused by how utterly bored Overton looked.

“Pity.” Mattie snorted, under her breath. As the girls mingled, chatting with passersby and waiting for the dancing to begin, Liza’s eyes kept circling back to the front of the room where the Commander continued to remain with the Chandlers. She had to admit, however brazen his behaviour from earlier in the day, it really was all in honest fun and had she really been a shipyard lad, he likely would have long forgotten about it by now. Besides, he really was quite handsome.

“Elizabeth, what are you doing?” She mentally rebuked herself. She could hardly find herself even being remotely interested in a man. For it would destroy any hope she had of leaving London, her relatives and their pushy ideals, to pursue her love, hopes and dreams. If she were to subject herself to an upstanding gentleman in society as his bride, not only would she please her controlling aunt and uncle, but she would be chained to an estate for the rest of her days, expected to bear children and spend her days wandering the gardens or attempting to needlepoint and Liza would sooner die than allow that destiny to take place. 

Finally, the swell of music filled the room and Liza moved to the sidelines to watch as couples took the floor. Mattie had disappeared from her side and Liza beamed when she saw her dear cousin dancing a waltz with none other than Captain Joshua Chandler. Delight seemed to radiate off her slender frame, as she moved in time with the music with the captain. Out of the corner of her eye, Liza noticed her aunt regarding Mattie and the captain as well, with immense pleasure. Liza felt a twinge of annoyance at that, While Mattie was interested in Chandler because she truly loved him, all her mother could see was how much money the young man was worth. Liza could also see her other cousins dancing among themselves. Content to stay on the sidelines, almost no one bothered her. That is until that very moment.

“Pardon me…” A voice interrupted her intrusive thoughts, making her jump slightly. 

“Oh, forgive me. I didn’t mean to startle you.” The gentleman sheepishly chuckled. Commander Reuben Overton was talking to her.

“O-oh no, I’m sorry, I must’ve been lost in thought.” Liza replied, a little stunned. Of all people, why would he seek her out?

“U-um, forgive me miss… but I have been observing you all evening thus far. My name is Commander Reuben Overton. I-I serve under Captain Joshua Chandler.” For such a brazen fellow, he was certainly a shy chap around the ladies. He dipped into a respectful bow and Liza followed suit with a curtsy that would please even the Queen herself. 

“Miss Elizabeth Spencer.” She introduced, trying to slow her racing heart. A smile tugged at the Commander’s lips.

“Miss Spencer. I must say you have quite captured my attention this evening. Would it be too forward of me to ask you to dance?” He seemed to lose his shyness, but there was an air of wallflower to him as well and Liza surmised he wasn’t much of a ladies man. 

“O-of course. I would love to dance…” Liza stumbled, her reply coming out not at all like how she planned. What was happening to her? He was brash, brazen, an officer…

“He’s breathtaking…” Liza found herself thinking, as he led her to the dance floor.

“Forgive me for asking, but I was under the impression you were Lady Victoria Chandler’s guest this evening.” She gently pried. Overton smirked and leaned close, making Liza’s heart race even faster.

“To be quite honest, she rather scares me. I hope you don’t mind.” His blue eyes twinkled.

“Not at all.” Liza smiled in return. For not being much of a dancer, she seemed to move like liquid across the floor with him, her gaze not for a moment leaving his.

“Where may I ask where you were on assignment last, Commander?” Liza found herself asking, even though she knew the answer. She just enjoyed listening to his voice. 

“The islands off of South America and the Caribbean. We were dealing with quite the pirate problem in Her Majesty’s waters.” Liza broke eye contact long enough to glance over to Mattie who looked both surprised and amused to see Liza with the flame haired officer. 

“And are you in London to stay?” Liza then asked. The Commander gave a kind hearted smile.

“Until the captain tells me otherwise.” Liza knew better than to entertain a man, especially this man, but there was something so bewitching about him, she could hardly stop herself. Liza didn’t quite feel in control of herself the rest of the night, dancing with the Commander, making casual conversation and altogether becoming quite taken with him. Before she knew it, it was the last dance of the evening and Liza just did not want it to end.

“You’re being foolish.” She tried to tell herself. For she knew logically, she could not permit herself fall for him, or any other man. 

“But he likes you…” She thought. Could she really lead him on for her own pleasure and in the end turn down an offer of marriage? Before she got too lost in her anxiety ridden thoughts, the dance ended. Hoping for a graceful exit, the evening was drastically interrupted by a young courier, no older than Johnathan, running into the room, clearly breathless, not to mention soaking wet. 

“Lord Chandler!” He cried. The elder man pushed through the crowd, Captain Chandler not far behind, with Mattie still on his arm. The entire assembly seemed frozen in time, even Commander Overton. Lord Chandler took the telegram from the trembling boy and scanned in. A distressed look crossed his face.

“Dear guests…” He addressed the crowd.

“This message brings grave news. It seems Britain’s Prime Minister and his wife’s carriage was attacked this evening… by armed spies from our neighbours to the east… Both have been killed in cold blood.” Liza gasped, as did most of the crowd. She faced Overton, eyes wide.

“What does this mean?” She dared ask. The Commander’s eyes were not on her, but his Captain.

“Excuse me, Miss Spencer, I’m sorry.” He excused himself, bowing slightly and leaving Liza standing in the middle of the floor.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Four

**FOUR:**

Sleep did not come so easily that night for Liza. Despite the exciting socialization both she and Mattie had been fortunate enough to have with two gentlemen, everyone’s mind was on the jaw dropping news from the end of the night. The look of grim discontent that had crossed the Commander’s face upon hearing the news, was seared into Liza’s mind.

“Why do I care?” She briefly wondered. But now was not the time to think of such foolishness. Uncle Alfred’s first thoughts were of war, as the entire family sat around the dying flame in the drawing room, minus the young children, mostly in shock over the news. Uncle Alfred had a knack for hitting the nail on the head, however bluntly. Assassinating a top government official was most definitely an act of war. If that were the case, both Uncle Alfred and Cousin Frederick would be going to war. Liza could tell by the look in Cousin Laura’s and Aunt Greta’s faces, they’d already thought of this.

“That means Chandler and the Commander too... “ Liza thought. She had to admit it. Despite their initial meeting when she was disguised as a boy, he had really left an impression on her. This was not in her plans. But now, with an entire nation collectively holdings its breath, waiting for an actual declaration of war on the nation responsible for such an unmitigated attack on 2 innocent lives, plans didn’t seem like the kind of thing to focus on.

“At least I’ll make a lot at the shipyard with all the ships needed for battle…” Until she realized if they were facing war, every eligible man would be conscripted. Spencer Hope, the alter ego and gender she’d been working her passion at… that persona would have to disappear. If Liza, or Spencer Hope went to war, she wouldn’t last 2 seconds!

“There’s not even a 100% chance there will be a war…” Liza tried to tell herself. But the way everyone else was talking… Liza had to excuse herself for the night, not long after. Climbing the staircase to her attic room, Sabrina greeted her with a lazy chirp from her spot on Liza’s bed. A ghost of a smile danced over her lips as her eyes fell to her work table. Normally, she’d be up into the wee hours of the morning, working away at her latest contraption. Not that night. Sitting beside her cat on the bed, Liza sighed heavily and gave Sabrina a gentle scratch behind the ears.

“What am I gonna do, Sab?” She murmured, as the cat began to purr under her fingertips. Of course she knew what she had to do, stop working as Spencer Hope doing what she loved and make up some story to her aunt about being without work.

“Then what?” She didn’t know the answer. So there she was, laying wide awake in bed, her mind ablaze with hundreds of thoughts. Finally, after hours, Liza got up and pulled a shawl around the shoulders of her night dress, her copper hair trailing down her back in a long braid. Opening her door, she had no idea where she planned on going, but as a candle flickered around the corner of the hall, and Mattie’s shadowed frame appeared, Liza waited for her to approach.

“Can’t sleep either?” Liza asked softly.

“No.” Mattie’s tone sounded broken. Taking her cousin’s hand, Liza led her up into her room. Before long, both had laid their worries out. Mattie agreed leaving the shipyard was a smart move for the time, though sympathized with Liza over having to give up her passion.

“I fear we’re entering a new era. Papa is almost certain there will be war, which means he’ll go fight, Freddie will go and Johnny is 15, he’ll be of age in only a few years…” Mattie’s breath caught in the back of her throat. Liza reached for her hand again and gave it a squeeze. By the dim candlelight, she could see the tear drops spilling slowly down dear Mattie’s face. The words ‘it’ll be ok’ tasted like bile on her tongue and she knew she could not say a thing she didn’t believe. Yet, no words proved to be effective, as Mattie squeezed Liza’s hand back in return.

“It means Captain Chandler will be going too. And we had such a wonderful evening together…” Mattie let out a wistful little laugh. Her eyes welled with tears again.

“He said he wanted very much to see me again and now…” She trailed off.

“Mattie… I know it’s scary, but we have to hold onto hope. For all our sake. Chandler will likely go to fight, along with the Commander, but I have hope we will see them again.” Liza allowed a small, slightly crooked smile and Mattie returned it.

“I saw you tonight, with the Commander. Dare I say the menace has captured your heart?” She lightly teased. Liza fought a small blush.

“Perhaps… but we spent so little time together, I’ll probably just be another lovely face.” She shrugged, though the thought left her feeling crestfallen. After all he had looked to her of all people to save him from the real menace, Victoria Chandler. 

“Oh Liza, don’t say that. I saw the way he looked at you all night. And I happened to sneak a glance at one very slighted looking Lady Victoria Chandler.” Mattie wiggled her eyebrows, her tears all but vanishing. Liza’s green eyes widened.

“Really? I saw her with him at the beginning, remember? And the poor chap looked positively bored out of his mind.” Liza chuckled. Still, she really didn’t expect much from him. All they had were a few lovely dances and some casual conversation. Other than that, they were perfect strangers. Noth the same for Mattie, who had admired Joshua Chandler for a long while and knew him growing up. Liza was willing to bet she’d be playing auntie one day to their children. But that was the thing with threats of turbulent times ahead. Nothing ever went according to plan. As Liza finally dropped off to sleep, Mattie asleep in the bed beside her, neither of the young ladies had any idea what was to come.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Five

**FIVE:**

The family all showed up for breakfast bleary eyed, but it wasn’t from the party the night before. Liza was awake before the sun, still on her working schedule, until she remembered. She sat at her work desk for the next few hours as Mattie slept nearby, dismally tinkering until she heard movement downstairs. She’d quietly dressed in a pale green day gown and fixed her hair back into a braid crown, before going downstairs. She had a fake story in mind for why she wasn’t already at work, but to her surprise, her aunt and uncle never batted an eye as she sat alongside cousin Laura. Mattie arrived about 20 minutes later and no one spoke, only the sounds of methodical eating were heard. Liza was surprised not even Laura’s 3 children were making a fuss and the youngest was barely 6 years old. When the family housekeeper and cook, Ms. Paterson came in with the morning mail, Liza was almost grateful for the small bit of conversation. The mail was handed to Uncle Alfred and of course everyone wanted to see the newspaper headline. Everyone old enough to understand the weight surrounding that moment waited with bated breath. Uncle Alfred opened the paper to the front and paused. He sighed and removed his spectacles.

“We are at war. The declaration was made by Her Majesty just after 1:00 this morning.” Laura burst into tears and ran out of the room, followed by Beatrice to try and console her. Everyone else sat at the table as rigid as statues. Liza looked to Mattie, whose dark eyes were brimming with tears again. It was then that Laura’s 2 youngest started squawking at one another and Frederick silently rose, taking all 3 children out of the dining room. Aunt Greta stared at her plate like she expected her toast to come to life as Uncle Alfred continued to read the paper. Liza was tempted to grab it from his hands and see what it had to say for herself. When were eligible men expected to report? Was Britain alone in the fight, or were there allies like in the last war?

“My dear, why keep us in suspense! What else does it say?” Aunt Grete for once said something useful. Uncle Alfred set down the paper.

“Our summons will come in the mail within the coming days. Our eastern enemies had the assasination premeditated and have the backing of at least 3 other nations. Britain as of now has 4 on her side.” He briefly explained, regarding the pained expressions surrounding the table.

“It will all be okay…” What else could he say?

“Oh Alfred…” Aunt Greta dissolved into tears. He held tight to his wife’s hand, as a troubled look crossed his face. Liza felt 100 emotions bubble up inside of her, so much so that she wanted to just run out the front door and keep running until she felt her lungs were going to burst. Why was this happening? Why now? She had to give up her simple, yet enjoyable days at the shipyard, with more knowledge and skill than that of her male counterparts and yet it was not acceptable for her to work in such a field unless she was a man. She had to toss it away for fear of being discovered as a woman when conscription came. She had to say goodbye to her dream of leaving London one day and her less than ideal relatives. With Britain now diving headlong into a war, the home and city itself would need as many able hands as possible. And what of Commander Overton? The first and only man Liza thought worthy of possibly denouncing her dream to be free from the clutches of her aunt and uncle. The war would take the Commander away and he might never return. Just as Liza was about to fall prey to her emotions, Ms. Paterson came through the door.

“Sir, Ma’am, I have 2 gentlemen here to see Ms. Hartford and Ms. Spencer.” Liza quickly looked to Mattie who looked as surprised as she felt. Aunt Greta looked to Ms. Paterson.

“Who are they?” She asked.

“A Mr. Joshua Chandler and a Mr. Reuben Overton.” Mattie stood immediately.

“Show them to the drawing room please, Ms. Paterson.” She blurted.

“Madeline? Elizabeth” Are these the gentlemen you were with last night at the ball?” Uncle Alfred asked, as Ms. Paterson scurried away.

“Yes, papa.” Mattie replied. Aunt Greta perked at that, but Liza took off before she could get a word in about it. Mattie followed close behind, her eyes dancing despite the already terrible news of the day.

“Why do you think they’ve come to see us?” Mattie asked, smoothing her dark purple skirt. Liza offered a shrug as Mattie pushed open the door to the drawing room. Both gentlemen stood with their backs to the door, but turned upon the door opening.

“Ms. Hartford, Ms. Spencer. How lovely you both look this morning.” Captain Chandler cheerfully greeted, as the 2 dipped into greeting bows, the girls responding with gentle curtsy's.

“Thank you. What may I ask, brings you to our humble home this morning?” Mattie almost transformed into a new woman in that moment. Captain Chandler looked to his companion.

“I-I wonder if I might speak with you, Ms. Hartford. In private.” He asked. Liza almost completely lost her composure, but held strong.

“Of course. Commander, would you care to accompany me to the stables?” She responded, giving her cousin a look. Poor Mattie looked a little flabbergasted. Commander Overton picked up on the hint instantly.

“Of course, Ms. Spencer. Lead the way.”


	6. Six

**SIX:**

Liza led the way as she and The Commander stepped out, giving Mattie and Chandler a moment alone. Liza could barely quell the nervousness and excitement suddenly building up inside of her. Chandler wanted to talk to Mattie alone. If that didn’t scream marriage proposal, nothing did. Liza tried to focus on that and not why she was requested. Overton had nothing to offer her that she could accept, right? Liza didn’t know. Wordlessly, the couple entered the stables and Liza headed right for her favourite horse’s stall, giving the gelding a gentle scratch on the nose.

“Ms. Spencer, I’d like to apologize about last night. I did not bid you a proper good evening.” The Commander broke the silence. Liza glanced at him, trying to keep her composure.

“Oh no, don't concern yourself over it. Last night didn’t end how any of us anticipated.” Liza replied, softly. Reuben paused and nodded.

“That it didn’t. I am sure then that you have heard the news of the war?” Liza nodded, folding her hands in front of her.

“I did. My uncle informed us all this morning. Am I to assume this means you and the Captain will be shipping out, shortly?” The very words were slowly breaking her heart. He nodded.

“In a fort-night’s time. Our vessel  **_The Ariel_ ** requires some further tune ups and modifications if we are to take her to war.” Liza briefly thought about her working on  **_The Ariel_ ** again to prepare her for battle and almost wished she hadn’t decided to leave that life, until she remembered the bigger picture. She fell silent, turning her attention back to the horse for a moment. 

“Ms. Spencer, I-I’ve come with Captain Chandler this morning to speak to you. I realize we’ve only just met, and I’m not sure what you will think of me for saying this now, but you’ve captivated me, Ms. Elizabeth. I-I never thought myself that confident of a man to possibly find such a ...stunning maiden such as yourself who finds my company pleasurable…” The poor man seemed to be retreating to his initial shy persona again, but he was definitely trying to profess something.

“I understand. I’ve never thought I could have enjoyed such a magically filled evening with a man, any man. I-I’ve never considered it possible for me to be swept away as I was, yet here we are.” Liza’s words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. She fought a blush, but it faded when Reuben’s shy expression lit up.

“R-really? Because I assure you, I am not well versed in how to behave at parties and social gatherings. In fact, they make me rather uncomfortable. But my Captain was so keen on me meeting his sister…” He trailed off and Liza chuckled.

“Unfortunately, what he lacked to inform you of was yes, Lady Victoria Chandler is well bred, handsome, wealthy, charming and accomplished, but an entirely disagreeable person.” She blurted. 

“O-oh forgive me, I should not have said such a thing.” Liza laughed, sheepishly, covering her mouth with one hand. Reuben’s eyes though, danced with amusement.

“I tell you, she is one severe young lady. That is why I wanted to escape, you see. She is… rather frightening.” A deep laugh bubbled from his chest and Liza found herself joining him.

“But then I saw you. For someone who didn’t seem to have too much interest in dancing, you dance beautifully, I must say.” Liza blushed at the compliment, turning her eyes downcast.

“Thank you. I do enjoy dancing, it’s the partners I’m a little picky on.” She shared, meeting his cyan coloured gaze once again. She could easily get lost in his eyes for weeks.

“Does… that mean I passed the test?” A lopsided smile bloomed on his face.

“Yes.” Liza replied, without missing a beat. Oh who was she kidding? War was coming, everyone’s life would be turned on its head in no time at all. Liza opened her heart to the man in front of her and for the first time, she felt at peace with allowing herself to love someone. 

Time seemed to stand still as they regarded one another.

“I-I would like to see you again before I ship out. Would that be alright?” He broke the silence, his cheeks turning slightly pink. Liza nodded, suddenly feeling tears in her eyes.

“I’d like that too… very much.” Her voice shook slightly. Before either could continue though, a breathless Anna appeared in the stable doorway.

“Liza, come quick! Mattie’s engaged!” She cried, taking off again. Liza and The Commander shared a look, chuckling amongst themselves. Something told Liza that Reuben knew precisely why his Captain had wanted to see Mattie. Her heart soared with excitement for her dear cousin as they made their way back indoors to congratulate the happy couple.

*************

Oh Liza, this just makes everything a little better. We agreed to hold off on the wedding until after the war, but…” Mattie trailed off as a horrid thought re-entered her mind.

“What if he doesn’t come home?” She worried again, the statement bearing a much heavier weight to it than before Joshua Chandler had put the ring on her finger. Liza stood from her desk chair and pulled Mattie into a tight hug.

“He will. Joshua Chandler will come marching home from battle with so many medals on his lapel that he’ll blind passersby.” Liza was no oracle, but it was the right thing to say. Mattie let out a small laugh.

“He wants to see me again as many times as he can, before he ships out. I guess he and his crew are stationed at the barracks near the docks.” Liza nodded.

“The Commander told me before they left. H-He wants to see me again as well.” Liza shared. Mattie’s eyes widened.

“Really? What did he say to you? Where did you go?” Liza quickly shared all that had transpired in the stables and Mattie became misty eyed.

“Oh Liza, it’s funny how you first met only a day ago and you’ve gone from strong dislike to madly in love.” She sighed wistfully.

“I’m not madly in love…” Liza blushed, but she did have feelings for him. He was like a garden rabbit. Shy and timid at first, but perfectly lovely once he warmed up and got used to you. Mattie chuckled and tucked a loose strand of Liza’s wispy red hair behind her ear.

“I think you are.” She winked. Liza rolled her eyes halfheartedly.

“Well, he’s going off to fight too, so if I am… it’s with unbridled passion because I’m afraid too. I believe both of them will be fine, they’re both strong fighting men…” Liza trailed off, suddenly overcome with a sense of worry as she sank back into her chair. Mattie knelt in front of her.

“I know. And we’re strong too. We’ll get through this, right?” Mattie took Liza’s hand and held it tight. 

“Right.” 


	7. Seven

**SEVEN:**

You couldn’t ruffle Aunt Greta’s feathers even if you tried, in the days following. She was  _ so proud  _ of her  _ dear Madeline  _ and it made Liza sick. She spoke nothing of her little rendezvous in the stables with The Commander and instructed Mattie to do the same.

“She’s already parading you around to anyone who catches her eye, can you imagine how satisfied and proud of herself she would be if she knew I had an upstanding gentleman interested in me as well? She’s been trying to mold me into her image ever since I came to live here.” Liza confided in her cousin, a few days later. Mattie nodded, understanding where Liza was coming from. She had merely told her Aunt and Uncle that The Commander was returning a hair clip she ‘must have lost at the dance’. She knew young Anna had seen the two of them together in the stables and likely knew something was going on, but one death glare from Liza was all it took to keep the 14 year old silent on the matter. Liza kept expecting someone to notice she wasn’t at her job anymore, but as a week passed, the issue still never rose and Liza began wondering if they even noticed her presence half the time. What a change of lifestyle had faced her at 16 when her long since passed mother’s sister, someone who she barely knew, took her in after her father’s death. Liza was used to working and keeping house in their humble little cottage for her and her father. She was used to being his assistant, learning all she could from him, from sunup to sunset. Even with her job at the shipyard, she was busy, productive. Something she noticed at 16 had re-occurred to her in that week. The women of the Hartford household did virtually nothing. Uncle Alfred, Frederick and Johnathan often had work to do around the estate, but even them too at times. Johnathan was somewhat of a studious young man though and in his down time often had his nose in a book. Liza supposed it all came down to wealth. When you had money, you had people to do everything for you. Liza’s own family had never had that luxury. Her mother had come from money, both she and her sister, Liza’s aunt coming from a large fortune through the Longborn family up north, but Liza’s mother had married beneath her. A meek scholar and inventor from London. It was something Aunt Greta always had to remind Liza of. 

Liza tried to fill her days with her tinkering projects, long abandoned knitting and leafing through her father’s old journals about his works and understanding of the sciences. She found herself missing him even more than she already did, as her eyes scanned his familiar handwriting. There was only so much to do though and her mind kept wandering to The Commander. She hadn’t gone to see him yet, though she very much wanted to. She was a little worried however, of getting attached. They were going to war. The enemy was already breathing down Britain’s neck. They’d already begun invading the isles to the north and fighting had already begun. Casualties had already been reported on both sides. Liza knew she had to keep a positive mind set, but what if The Commander, her shy little garden rabbit, left to fight and never came back? She couldn’t bear to lose another, like her father.

“So shut it off. Forget about him.” She tried to tell herself, but she couldn’t get his mesmerizing blue eyes out of her mind. She had strong feelings for the flame haired Scotsman and nothing, sadly could change that. He was all she could think about. He had her, hook, line and sinker.

**************

Ten days after war was declared, they came. The letters. Oh the dreaded letters. Uncle Alfred and Frederick were to report to their new regiments within 48 hours. Aunt Greta, Laura, Beatrice and Anna all burst into tears. They all knew this was coming, emotions had been running high for days, but the reality of it all was suddenly staring them in the face. Mattie and Liza sat alongside one another at the breakfast table, Liza tightly holding her cousin’s hands under the table cloth. Mattie was trying to remain strong, though Liza could feel her hand trembling in hers.

“Why don’t we go down to the barracks today?” Liza suggested, once the breakfast table had been vacated. Mattie blinked back a few tears and forced a smile.

“Yes, I think we should.” Liza eyed the engagement ring on Mattie’s left hand and felt a lump form in her throat. No, she couldn’t let her mind go there. Instead, she focused on getting ready. It was past Christmas now and Liza found it slightly ironic that a new year was commencing with Britain at war, but that was another thing she couldn’t think about, as she changed into a dark red gown with long sleeves and a graceful neckline. Her hair was already in a bun with a few loose wisps hanging down and she simply added a golden and emerald pin to her hair that had belonged to her mother.

“Ready to go?” Mattie knocked on her ajar door, as Liza stood in front of her mirror.

“I think so.” Liza smiled at her cousin, wearing a navy blue gown with her dark hair in a braided bun, with 2 braids looping both ears, a lot like the young Queen.

“You look wonderful.” Mattie stole the words Liza was about to say to her.

“As do you.” Grabbing her cloak, she donned it and followed Mattie outside into the sharp winter air. 

  
  
  
  



	8. Eight

**EIGHT:**

The walk was brisk, but both girls enjoyed walking places, rather than taking the carriage. Besides, with their bonnets on, neither seemed to notice the slight wind. When the barracks came into view, The place was abuzz with activity. Uniformed officers, steam operated vehicles of every kind coming in or out, and uniformed guards guarding who was coming and going. For some reason, Liza had half expected the Commander and Captain to be waiting for them. Approaching the guards at the gate, Mattie smiled warmly, Liza coming up alongside her.

“Good morning, gentlemen. I’ve come to see my fiance, Captain Joshua Chandler, where might I find him?” Mattie’s voice rang out clear and bold, something she almost never was, behind closed doors.

“What is your name, miss?” One asked.

“Ms. Madeline Hartford and this is my cousin, Ms. Elizabeth Spencer.” The two officers flipped through their clipboards for a moment and out of the corner of her eye, Liza caught a flash of crimson hair.

“Commander Overton!” She exclaimed, forgetting herself for a moment. He turned and spotted Liza. He was carrying what appeared to be a heavy crate and almost dropped it, as he realized who had come. Quickly, he passed the crate off to another man and strode over.

“Ms. Elizabeth, Ms. Hartford. How good to see you both. Are you well?” He beamed, a little breathlessly. The girls briefly curtsied.

“Yes, thank you.” Liza replied. Overton looked to the guards.

“Don’t worry about those clipboards. I know these lovely ladies, they’re here to see myself and the Cap. The lovely dark haired lass is his bride to be.” How was it that in the company of fellow British soldiers, he sounded even more Scottish? Liza held her composure, as she and Mattie were granted entrance.

“I convinced Mattie to come. Her father and brother in law received their orders this morning. The atmosphere at home is a little much.” Liza immediately shared, making pace with the tall officer. Mattie hung back, watching how relaxed Liza seemed. Overton nodded.

“Ah. Your relatives must be having a rough time of it. Didn’t you mention that your eldest cousin had young children?” He asked, as the 3 stepped into a warm stone building and toward an office.

“I did, but she will have lots of help once Frederick and my Uncle leave.” Liza felt her good mood vanishing, as Overton lightly knocked on a door and opened it.

“Captain, I have 2 lovely young ladies here.” He smirked. Captain Chandler was writing away at his desk, but looked up when Mattie entered the room, followed by Liza and his Commander. He stood immediately.

“Darling! What are you doing here?” He beamed, rushing over to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek and briefly bow a greeting to Liza.

“You invited me, remember?” Mattie chuckled.

“O-oh yes, of course. Of course. Here, have a seat.” Liza caught Reuben’s gaze.

“Can I interest you in a cup of tea? There must be one around here somewhere.” He smiled. Liza nodded.

“That sounds lovely.” She replied, quickly letting Mattie know where she was going, but the girl hardly noticed, hanging onto every word her fiance was saying.

“We may have to pry them apart, when you ladies leave.” Reuben chuckled. He had a point. 

The Commander led the 2 of them into what must have been a commissary. A few soldiers dotted the tables and seemed to briefly gawk at Liza, until Reuben looped his arm with hers and directed her to a table. Liza felt her face grow warm, until she sat down.

“I’ll be right back. How do you take your tea?” His smile was so gentle, Liza almost wanted to cry.

“Um, just a splash of cream. Thank you.” She answered, suddenly feeling just a bit shy. She watched, as he went to fetch the tea and fiddled absentmindedly with the hood of her cloak, so it laid flat. When Reuben returned, he set the steaming mug in front of Liza and sat facing her.

“How have you been, Ms. Elizabeth?” He asked brightly, as he brought his cup to his lips. Liza wrapped her hands around the warmth of the mug. 

“I’ve been well, mostly just coming to terms with this war business.” Her voice came out smaller sounding than she had intended. Compassion swept Reuben’s features.

“It is a lot to process. This is our generation’s first war, after all. All I know are stories from my father and grandfather. I hope to God this doesn’t drag out like theirs did, but we don’t know.” Liza nodded slowly. Her father hadn’t been called on to fight back then, due to poor eyesight. She remembered though, he’d lost men, friends he once knew. Because that’s all war was good for. Good men, with people to return to at home, being killed.

“W-What made you want to join the military, Commander?” Liza had to ask, visions of how his character was described by her fellow shipyard workers had described him, filling her mind. She refused to believe this man was the ruthless killing machine he was made up to be. Was he happy to go fight in a bloody war? He paused at the question, until he noticed the pain in her eyes.

“Mainly to follow in my father’s footsteps and his father before him. I knew I wanted to be in the Navy. Th-there’s something so magical, almost indescribable about being up above the clouds. You feel like no one can touch you…” He paused again.

“And I suppose I wanted to serve my Queen and nation. Work to protect those I love.” His voice dropped to a softer level as he gazed into her eyes. Liza’s breath hitched, her fears fading away almost instantly. She didn’t see a warrior, she saw a young boy who had dreams of flying the high skies in some of the mightiest air ships. A boy who wanted to make his father proud, a boy who wanted to protect people.

“Like me?” She dared ask, immediately regretting being so forward. Reuben smiled though and reached across the table, laying his hand atop hers. 

“Yes. Like you. I’m not ashamed to admit it, Ms. Elizabeth. We may have just met, but I feel like I’ve known you all my life. I’m going off to war and just a few short days and I know no matter what, I won’t be able to get your gorgeous emerald eyes out of my mind...th-they remind me of home.” A smile tugged at his lips. His hand was warm, comforting.

“Ms. Elizabeth…” He paused, as tears flooded Liza’s eyes.

“Liza. Please, call me Liza.” She begged, softly, trying to clear her eyes.

“Only my aunt and uncle call me Elizabeth. I think it sounds far too stuffy.” She chuckled and he nodded slowly.

“Okay Liza… I’m Ben.”  _ Ben.  _ How quaint, lovely. Reuben was just as lovely, but too, sounded a little formal.

“Ben…” She echoed softly. She turned her palm upward on the table, under his hand and laced her fingers with his, feeling a sense of euphoria radiate through her, mixed with undertones of pain and sadness. He closed his fingers around hers.

“Liza, I don’t want to leave in a week’s time, only to have you wonder if I’m alright. I-I’d like it if we wrote one another. As frequently as possible. I-I don't want to make you any promises I have zero control over right now…” He trailed off.

“Promise anyway…” Liza rasped, feeling on the brink of tears again. Another pause, as he seemed to collect together what he wanted to say.

“I-I’d like a life...with you in it. Once this nightmare war is over, I want to take you to Edinburgh. I want to show you where I grew up, get to know everything there is to know about you, maybe take an adventure or two. Show you how wonderful it feels to fly…” Tears spilled down Liza’s cheeks. Her knee-jerk reaction was no, but everything sounded so incredible. 

“Many adventures.” She added, with a light laugh. He smiled.

“Okay, many adventures. We can go wherever your heart desires. As long as we’re together.” Liza didn’t have to think twice about her answer.

“That sounds amazing.”

************

Mattie and Captain Chandler went looking for Liza and Ben 2 hours later. After spending over an hour talking in the commissary, they’d stolen away to a secluded grove of trees to the west of the barracks, continuing their conversation. They talked about everything they could possibly think of.

“And then what? All you did was talk?” Mattie asked intently, as Liza paced her room that evening, recounting her story. She tied a strip of cloth around the long end of her braid.

“I-It started to snow lightly. I was looking up at the flakes falling onto the shoulders of his jacket and we…

**_ He kissed me _ .” **


End file.
